The invention relates to a portable cooking stove which can be adapted to accommodate all methods of food preparation.
Outdoor cooking stoves such as barbecue grills and the like have been popular for many years. These grills generally comprise a heat source such as gas or charcoal type fuel located below a grill. The grill can be used to cook food directly thereon, or it can be used in conjunction with other cooking utensils such as a pan or grill. Such prior art devices are extremely limited in their usefulness since many methods of cooking cannot be performed therewith.
Also, prior art barbecue grills and the like have not been well adapted even for their intended use. For example, prior art grills often cause food, especially meats and the like, to burn extensively due to the relatively short distance between the fuel and the cooking food, and due to extensive burning of the food caused by flare-ups when portions of the food, especially grease, fall from the grill into the burning fuel and ignite. Further, prior art grills generally tend to be inadequately vented, causing the fuel to burn less than efficiently. This makes it difficult to control the heat produced in the grill, and causes the food to become tainted by smoke containing unburned fuel, ash, lighter fluid and the like.